1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) management of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a SIM management method and an electronic device supporting the same, which allow a user to determine a communication service related communication service provider according to the user's preference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, existing electronic devices support communication functions. An electronic device uses a SIM in order to support a communication function. The SIM may be mounted in a predetermined area of an electronic device and managed after being authenticated by a communication service provider.
An additional SIM may be manufactured and supplied to an electronic device manufacturer. The electronic device manufacturer may mount the supplied SIM in an electronic device and then, sell it to a communication service provider. If a user wants to purchase an electronic device, a communication service provider may sell it to the user after loading into the electronic device a profile relating to a communication service management function of the electronic device.
In terms of the above-mentioned electronic device's distribution structure, if a user acquires an electronic device separately or acquires an electronic device regardless of a communication service provider (for example, purchases an electronic device on the open market), it is impossible to load a profile relating to a specific communication service provider to provide a communication service to the acquired electronic device.